Only You
by iaera
Summary: She was the light of his life. She was the one he’d been waiting for. She was his soulmate. Yet she was the one who was breaking his heart in pieces. And he didn’t even know why. Includes: Randy Orton, Lita & Jeff Hardy. Twopiece. Please read & review.
1. Part One

Title: Only You  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Nope.  
Summary: She was the light of his life. She was the one he'd been waiting for. She was his soulmate. Yet she was the one who was breaking his heart in pieces. And he didn't even know why. Includes: Randy Orton, Lita & Jeff Hardy. Two-piece. Please read & review.

This is my thanks to justagirl8225 for being my number one reviewer and my favourite author on this site. If you're reading, consider it as a late Christmas present. Or something. It's not much, but at least you got Lita, Jeff and Randy in the same fic! Anyways, hope you all (who all?) have a happy New Year!

----------------------

A sullen Randy Orton leaned against the wall near the catering hall of the arena. He was settled in a secluded place, in a corner where he could see without being seen. At least that's what he hoped.

The catering hall spread in front of him, the wrestlers from the Raw roster dining at the time. His eyes scanned the area, searching. As it were, he didn't have to search for long as he caught the swing of her bright red hair as she threw it over her shoulder. She was sharing the table with Stacy Keibler, Victoria and the Rock. The Rock was apparently entertaining the diva trio with his verbal skills as they broke into a delighted laughter every time he said something.

Now, usually this wouldn't bother him, but this time it did and greatly.

He watched, distressed, as Lita reached over, grabbing a single grape from the People's Champion's plate and placed it on her tongue, sucking it briefly before swallowing it. She swung the stick of the grape in her hand, raising an eyebrow. He could see that she was saying something, as he could see the Rock responding to it with a raised eyebrow of his own, but the distance was too far for him to hear what was being said. But at the looks of things, he was glad he wasn't able to hear it.

A frown formed on his face as he saw Stacy and Victoria rising from their seats, exchanging a few words with the extreme diva and the Great One, before turning around, heads together and giggling. Lita was shaking her head, a small smile on her lips before she turned her attention back to the Rock. They continued their conversation in the same manner than before, with raised eyebrows and suggestive smiles.

As he watched Lita lick her lower lip, he decided he didn't want to see more – he couldn't. He turned around, starting to walk away. As he walked, his heart heavy and not caring where he was going, he lost himself in the happenings of the recent months.

Lost himself in thoughts of her.

She seemed to be the only thing he ever thought about these days. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to get her out of his mind, because he had, but to no avail. She would always find her way back in his head.

He sat onto a crate that was pushed in front of the wall, leaning his shoulders against the wall. He closed his eyes, in his mind reliving the hell that had been his life ever since Lita had told him they were through. He remembered everything like it had happened yesterday.

It was killing him to not be able to be with her. He wanted her, oh how he wanted her. And the fact that he had lost her was tearing him apart. From the second he heard those heartbreaking words leave her mouth, he'd tried to speak her out of it and at least get a reason out of her. But she would never give him one. Instead, she began to avoid him the best she could.

She wouldn't answer his phone calls, she wouldn't speak to him and she would absolutely refuse to meet him. In the arena, when he'd see her in the cafeteria, talking to her friends and laughing. His heart would swell at the sight of her smiling, wishing that it was him she was smiling at. Remembering how she used to smile at him. That beautiful smile that he loved to watch, that beautiful smile that would lighten up the room with its power. That very smile would fade from her face, when she realised that he was there.

Every time that happened, a part of his heart would break. And every time he would wonder how long it would take before it shattered entirely. He didn't give up though. He couldn't give up, even though his friends had advised him to do so. He couldn't make himself forget about her, when everything around him reminded him of her and their time together. He couldn't forget her and he wouldn't.

So he continued his mission. First step being that he'd get her to talk to him. Now that was easier said than done. She had to be the most stubborn person he'd ever met and if she decided she didn't want to see him, she'd do her damnest in order to avoid any contact with him regardless of what she really might have wanted.

Every time he tried to approach her, she would turn her back on him, vanishing before he even got close enough to say anything. And when he did get close enough, she'd withdraw and make some lame excuse of needing to be somewhere. One time, he'd grabbed her by the arm and pleaded her to listen to him. She'd snatched her arm away, snapping at him, saying she didn't want to see him, that she wanted him to leave her alone.

The worst thing about the situation was that he had no idea why she didn't want to see him. He didn't understand why. He had thought everything was okay between them. They were together; they were even planning on moving in together. He had been happier than ever before in his life.

He'd had almost everything he'd ever dreamed of. The dream job, good friends and most importantly, love. He had found a woman he loved more than anything else in the world. That was something he'd doubted for a long time, thinking he'd never find 'the right' woman. Sure, he'd had plenty of relationships with beautiful women, but they never lasted long. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to them, because damn, they had been pretty damn good-looking women he'd got. But that wasn't the point. The point was that most of his other relationships had been based on sex. That's where his reputation as a lady's man came. There had never been any love in his relationships, sure he liked them and found them attractive and all that shit, but never had he been in any way in love with anybody.

Until he met her.

He finally had someone to share everything with, all the joy and sorrow, everything. Someone who understood him, someone who accepted him as he was. Someone who understood why wrestling was so important to him, something that many of his former girlfriends couldn't.

She was like an angel, a goddess who had descended from his dreams and knocked him off his feet. And that didn't sound quite as pompous as it had in his mind. But it did rhyme.

Not the point.

Long story short – or shorter – he had finally found the one person he loved more than anything, the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his damn life with and he'd somehow managed to blow it. He wanted to marry her. He had even bought a ring for her. He'd planned everything so carefully, everything was supposed to be perfectly fine – and they were – until he chickened out.

He'd had everything the way he wanted them to be. The candlelight dinner on the beach, her favourite place he might as well add, her favourite food and the ring in its velvet little box in his pocket. She was there, he was there and they were alone. It was full moon, the small deserted beach glowing in its light. Everything was perfect.

But then, when the moment had come, he couldn't get the words out. He'd twiddled the ring box in his pocket, but he never took it from there. She'd looked so beautiful that it had almost taken his breath away. He remembered every detail. Her hair blowing in the soft breeze, her lips curved into a soft smile, her hazel eyes sparkling with mirth. He remembered everything. Their joined hands, the soft kisses and the passionate ones, gentle caressing and soft words.

He would never forget that night. That night was the last night he'd spent with her. The last night he got to hold her, touch her, kiss her. Many times he'd thought, that had he known that it would be their last night together, would he have done something differently? Could he have somehow prevented her from leaving him? Would he have proposed her like he had planned and if he had, how would their life be now? Assuming that she'd said yes, how would it feel like to be married to her? How would it feel like to wake up next to her every morning?

These thoughts didn't make him feel any better, they only made his heart cry. They made him curse himself for stupidity, for cowardice. Cause that's what it was. He'd been afraid. Afraid, that she would refuse him, that she'd laugh at him. But most of all, he was afraid he'd lose her.

And now he had lost her. And he didn't even know why.

She'd just up and said that it wasn't working between them. That they just weren't meant to be. She'd even told him that he'd find someone else and it was better this way.

Like he'd want anybody else. How could he?

Many times she had turned on heel and hurried away from him, leaving him yelling her name over and over again. And many times he'd been left behind with a stinging pain in his heart.

What stood up most in his mind was the fact that she would never look him in the eyes. She'd always avert her gaze, looking at anywhere but him.

And however much it hurt him, it had given him hope. It might sound illogical, but it made him believe that he still had a chance. There had to be a reason why the always vivid redhead acted this way. There had to be something she wasn't telling him – something she didn't want him to see.

He was determined to find out what it was.

----------------------

The second part will be added shortly. Hopefully. If you're reading this, please leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Part two

Title: Only You  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Nope.  
Summary: She was the light of his life. She was the one he'd been waiting for. She was his soulmate. Yet she was the one who was breaking his heart in pieces. And he didn't even know why. Includes: Randy Orton, Lita & Jeff Hardy. Please read & review.

Thank you to all who reviewed, each and every one of them is appreciated. Thank you! Now, this is the second and the last part of the story. Jeff doesn't really have a purpose in this fic, but I wanted him to be there, so he is. :D I had intended to post this sooner, but as you see it didn't quite work out. Sorry for the delay. **Never believe me if I tell you the next chapter will be posted soon.** I'm the laziest person on this Earth. Or you can call me a lying bastard, if you want. Also, I intended this to be a bit shorter, but that didn't work out either. This was supposed to be about 2000 words shorter. Hopefully you don't get bored. Anyway, hope you like it.

--------------------

"No."

"Come on, Li. Just a little party to celebrate the beginning of a New Year", the young man pleaded.

"No. No. No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. That's why."

"Li – "

"NO."

"Please?"

"Don't you remember last year? Don't you remember what your little New Year's party caused then?" The redhead asked, before continuing sternly. "I'm not going to let that happen again, Jeff."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "It was an accident."

"You burned the kitchen."

"I didn't mean to."

"You also broke three windows." She raised an eyebrow. "You still claim they were all accidents?"

"Well they were!"

She shook her head. "Whatever you say."

"So can we hold the party?"

"No, Jeff we can't and we won't."

"Li, please?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes, which only received a roll of eyes from the diva.

"You can stop right there, Jeff. That's not going to work", she said before adding firmly. "There will be no New Year's party and that's it."

"Lita…"

"No."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to your house, Li."

This earned another raised eyebrow. "You promised the same last year."

"But last year was different. Besides, almost half of the mess was Jericho's fault! This time, we could just not invite him."

Lita snorted. "Yeah, right. And you think that would keep him away? Not gonna happen, Jeff."

"Come on."

"Stop arguing with me. I told you I – "

"I'll clean your house for a week?"

The redhead paused, looking at the man next to her, before shaking her head. "No."

"Two weeks?"

"No."

"A month?"

"NO."

"Why?"

"_Because_ Jeff, we both know you couldn't keep your part of the deal", the redheaded diva explained patiently.

"I could."

"No you couldn't."

"Yes I could."

"No you couldn't. You know you couldn't."

"Lita, come on! You're being unfair." He frowned.

Lita raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do about it then? Scowl at me until I give up?"

Jeff glared at Lita, opening his mouth to say something, before a mischievous grin took place on his face. He reached behind him, grabbing a pillow. Lita frowned, her eyes widening when the pillow was thrown in the air, the soft article flying before it connected with her head.

"Jeff!"

The blue haired man laughed, ignoring the glare that was sent his way. The laughter however, died soon as another pillow, considerably bigger than the first one, flew towards him with a whir. It hit him right across the face, the man yelping in surprise as he staggered on the edge of the couch. He lost his balance and fell over the arm and to the floor with a thud.

The redhead burst out laughing at the scene, until she realised that Jeff didn't get up. Worried, she jumped from the couch and hurried to his side on the floor. He was lying there on his side, unmoving. Lita kneeled in front of him, turning him around. "Jeff, are you okay? You didn't hit your head, did you? Jeff?"

He opened his eyes and before she knew it, she found herself the victim of a huge tickling attack, the young man mercilessly torturing the redhead. Lita squealed and fought, but his grip on her was too tight. "Jeff, stop!" She squirmed, but he still didn't let her go. "JEFF!"

The blue haired man only chuckled, knowing that it would be in his best interest to just stop, because facing the wrath of Lita wasn't something he'd want to deal with. She'd get her revenge somehow and knowing the redhead, it would be something nasty. He vaguely wondered how strange it was that after all his years in the ring, jumping off the ropes and ladders, something like falling from the couch would worry the redheaded diva.

"Jeff, if you don't quit now, I'm going to – "

The ringing of the doorbell cut her off and at the same time made Jeff stop his excruciating tickling of the redhead. Lita was standing up to go answer the door when Jeff jumped up from the floor, distancing himself from the redhead, a wary look on his face before he quickly uttered. "I'll go get it." He disappeared behind a corner, followed by a glare from the diva.

Lita flopped back down onto the couch, going through different options of payback. What would be the best revenge for her and the worst kind of retribution for Jeff? She smirked as the most obvious idea came to her. Now what would be worse for Jeff than to wake him up in some ungodly hour to a horrible tickling?

Oh yes. That was exactly what she was going to do. Jeff would have a heart attack. Oh well. He had it coming. She chuckled as she pictured the look on his face when she fulfilled her intentions. It was going to be fun. Maybe she could take a use of all that ice-cold water in the fridge too...

Her mischievous thoughts were interrupted when Jeff's voice rang from the doorway. "Lita? There's someone here to see you." He pointed behind him, where Randy Orton was standing with an unsure expression on his face. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands, his eyes locked to the redhead on the couch. Lita on the other hand seemed to avoid his gaze the best she could. This didn't go unnoticed by Jeff who immediately sensed the change in atmosphere as he looked at the two other people in the room. "Li, we can talk about the New Year's party later then." Lita glared at him, opening her mouth to say something, but he was quicker. "I'm gonna just, um, head upstairs or something." He vanished behind the corner, his steps on the stairs echoing in the suddenly quiet house.

"Hi", Randy said uncertainly as he stepped further into the room. He felt a sting in his heart as she averted her eyes from him, not saying anything. Few large steps took him to the couch and he sat himself next to her, blue eyes sparkling hopefully as he held out the bouquet for her. "These are for you." There was a quiescent moment, a moment when he feared she wouldn't accept the bouquet, but then she slowly extended her hand to pick up the flowers from him. She brought them to her nose, taking in the sweet aroma. "I love daisies", she said quietly.

He smiled affectionately to the woman beside him. "I know", he said just as quietly. He wished she would meet his gaze, but she refused to lift her head and look at him. And that hurt him. She might not know it, but these past few months had been hell for him. The way she'd been avoiding him, refusing to meet him, refusing to talk to him – refusing to look him in the eyes. It had been excruciating to say the least.

It had been a week now that he saw her in the arena with the Rock. That thought still made him feel like someone had thrust a knife in his guts and the image of her flirting so openly and freely with the People's Champion felt like someone was twisting that very knife in his guts.

He had never even liked the Rock. What was so special about him anyway? He was just another overvalued past greatness who got his ass beat by Randy Orton. And he most definitely was someone Randy didn't want to be thinking about, right now he had more important matters in his hands. He pushed the bitter thoughts about the Great One, at this he inwardly huffed – Great One, yeah right – to the back of his mind, deciding that maybe he'd bring that up a bit later.

Now he needed to talk to her. He needed to use all his charms and skills to make sure this wasn't the last time he'd see her. The mere thought of that happening made his stomach twist. The months he'd spent without her had been the worst time of his life. He couldn't go on like that.

He needed her.

And now she was there, right next to him, as beautiful as ever. And he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It had been so long when he'd been this close to her, looking at her, talking to her without her taking off, before he could even utter a word. He could smell her perfume, the so familiar scent of it drowning his senses and making his head dizzy.

She was so close that if he simply reached out, he would be able to touch her. And God knows he wanted to touch her.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the couch shifting under him, the woman next to him standing up, before opening her mouth to speak. "Why are you here, Randy?"

His gaze followed the redhead as she took few steps forward, her back on him. He forced himself to stay on the couch even though all he wanted to do was to run over to her, grab her and never let go.

Which was out of question, of course.

Now that he had her there right in front of him, he wasn't about to blow it. Even though she still wouldn't look at him, at least she wasn't running away. He leaned forward a touch, resting his elbows on his thighs, his eyes on the redhead. "I needed to talk to you. And now that you're not scurrying away, we need to clear up a few things."

She walked over to the wall, leaning against it. She was facing him, but her eyes were cast down to the flowers she held in her hand. She threw her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "What's there to clear up?"

He shot her an incredulous look, unable to believe that she was acting so nonchalant. "What's there to clear up?" He exclaimed. "There is everything to clear up! I… There are things I need to know, things that I want you to tell me."

Lita shrugged again, doing her best to act indifferent. "What do you want to know then?" She kept her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. She couldn't look him in the eyes, knowing her composure would fail if she did so. Those beautiful blue eyes that she could so easily drown in… No, don't think about his eyes, she arraigned herself. She had to concentrate on getting through this conversation. She needed to keep her calm, keep her distance and not look at him. That's the way she'd get through this.

Over the past months she'd come to the realization that running away didn't lead her to anywhere. In fact, it only seemed to provoke him to keep up his… pursuit of her. There had been several times when she'd been so close to giving in to him, her heart breaking every time she had to run away from him, to hear him pleading for her to listen to him, to tell him why. The pain in his voice enough to make her cry. And she had cried, cried herself to sleep so many times that she'd wondered when the tears would run dry. Wondering how much longer she could refuse him, how long it took before he would give up. Because, it was only a matter of time when she would give in. She just hoped he would give up before she'd give in.

The persistence he'd shown had surprised the redheaded diva and it had also made everything so much harder for her. If he'd just left her alone… but he hadn't. And while it was hindering her attempts to avoid him, making it difficult to stay strong, at the same time it made her heart sing with joy, because it meant that he cared. Or not. After all, she'd thought that Matt had cared too, thought he loved her, the way she'd loved him. And what had happened with him? He'd dumped her on national television.

But Randy wasn't Matt, far from it actually. Still, she argued the little voice in her mind, she couldn't risk it. She couldn't bear another heart break. She'd come to the conclusion that however much it would hurt to leave him, it was better than to wait for him to hurt her. She knew she couldn't take that.

During the time she'd been with Randy, the redhead had found herself growing very fond of him. For a while, her life had been nearly perfect, it had been just her and Randy. Nothing else had mattered. Then all of a sudden it had mattered, the redheaded diva realizing that her feelings for the Legend Killer had deepened to the level that she would call love. And when she finally admitted to herself that she might have fallen in love with him, she'd panicked.

When they had started dating, she'd never expected it to get that far. She would have never in her wildest dreams thought she'd fall in love with Randy Orton. But she had - and hard. So her self-preservation instinct had kicked in and she'd quit it before she would get hurt.

Now she would just have to convince him that this was best for the both of them. And if she couldn't escape him, she'd just ignore him. She'd let him have his talk, make him believe that she had no feelings for him, make sure that he never wanted to see her again and then it would be over. Just keep the distance, she reminded herself firmly. Keep the distance and avoid eye contact and everything would go the way she hoped.

"First of all", she jumped when she heard his voice from right in front of her, "I want you to look at me."

She'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard him approaching, shocked at his sudden closeness. She took a few steps away from him, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could withdraw. She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't release his hold on her.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you please let go of me?"

"Not until you look at me", he said steadily.

She squirmed under his gaze, vaguely wondering how she could have failed in her attempt to keep her distance and eyes away from him in less than a minute. Slowly she lifted her gaze, eyes locking with intense blue. The emotions swirling in his eyes made the redhead swallow nervously, but she couldn't bring herself to break the eye contact, his eyes imprisoning her.

Randy found himself enchanted by the hazel depths of her eyes, momentarily searching for words. "Lita, I don't know if you are aware of this, but these past months have been horrible for me. I… All I've been able to think about is you. I've tried to understand, I've tried to figure out what went wrong. All I've been thinking about is how to get you back. It's… You don't know how hard this has been for me, looking at you from the distance, watching how you were getting on with your life, when I couldn't. Every time I thought I had a chance to speak to you, you ran away. You slipped right through my fingers and there was nothing I could do about it. You were slowly drifting away from my life. And that killed me", he sighed, raking a hand through his short hair.

He held her surprised gaze, licking his lips before he continued. "From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew there was something different about you. You weren't like the other divas, and by time I realised that you really were one of a kind. I never thought I'd develop so strong feelings for you, I never thought I'd…", he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, blue eyes met with expectant hazel, the Legend Killer reaching out his hand to slightly caress the cheek of the woman before him and to his surprise, she didn't pull away. "I never thought I'd fall in love with you."

She blinked, taking a step back. This was not going the way she planned. Damn him. Her disregarding of him wasn't working. She lifted the flower bouquet in her hand, a hesitant smile on her face. "I need to put the flowers in water" she said quickly, "you know, so they don't die." She then quite marched her way in to the kitchen, grabbing a vase from one of the cupboards. After pouring water into it, she made her way back to the living room, placing the vase now full of flowers onto the table.

"Lita…" she heard his voice behind her, but she didn't turn around. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms band around her waist, his touch tentative. She could feel his breath on her neck, causing the butterflies in her stomach to take a flight. It had been so long when she'd been this close to him. And however much she wanted to deny it, she had to admit that it felt good. It felt right.

He settled his head on top of hers, tightening his hold on her when she made a move to leave. "I love you", he whispered. Lita covered her face with her hands, shaking her head as if it would make his words go away. "No", she said hoarsely, "No you don't."

He drew the redhead closer to him, his grip firm when the redhead tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Yes, Lita, I love you", he spun the redhead in his arms so that she was now facing him. He carefully picked her hands in his from her face, before snaking an arm around her waist, bringing her close. He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. "I love you. I love you more than anything else. Please," he cupped her cheek, "give us another chance."

Lita found herself speechless as she stared into the blue depths that shone with hope and love. She swallowed, trying to fight back the tears that threatened. She was not going to cry. She let her face fall, staring at his chest as she felt a tear trickling down her cheek. Goddamn it. Get a hold of yourself, she screamed at herself.

"Please give us a chance", Randy whispered, emotion lacing his voice. Lita lifted her head, a quiet sob escaping her. Randy raced his thumb across her face, catching another tear that fell. Lita stood there hopelessly as he slowly leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against hers. "I don't care why you left me, I… I just want to be with you, Lita. I just want you to give me a chance", he looked her in the eyes, "I want you to give us a chance. Please Lita. Let me love you."

Tears were falling freely down her face now, the redhead wiping her eyes. So much for her resistance. She smiled weakly at him. "This is why I always ran away from you." At his slightly puzzled expression, she continued, "I knew this would happen. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist, to fight. I…" she swallowed again, "I love you too much."

The slow smile that was spreading across his features made Lita weak in the knees, the redhead yelping in surprise when he picked her up, hugging her tightly against him. "I love you", he whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling through her tears. He sent her a brilliant smile as he set her down, still holding her close. Oh how he had missed this. He couldn't quite believe that she was really there, in his arms. After so long… No, he didn't want to think about that. He should just enjoy his newfound happiness.

He leaned in, capturing her lips with his, a content sigh escaping him as she pulled his head to her. After a moment, he broke the kiss as he remembered something. He reached down to his pocket, suddenly nervous as he contemplated if he should take the ring box he'd brought with him. He licked his lips as he stared into her eyes.

"What is it?" Lita asked, biting her lip at the sudden serious look on his face, only to gasp in shock as he dropped down to one knee, opening a small box with a shining ring inside. Tentatively, he reached for her hand, placing a light kiss on top of it.

"Lita", he started. "I love you. I have never before in my life felt this way about anyone and now that I do, I don't want to lose it. The time spent with you has been the best time of my life and I know I want to spent the rest of my life with you. As frightening and corny this might sound", he managed an unsure smile, "I want to grow old with you, be beside you through the ups and downs of life. I want to wake up every morning next to you, I want to wake up to the feeling of you in my arms, I want to wake up to the knowledge that I am the luckiest man on this Earth to have you as my wife. I don't know what else to say. If you let me, I promise to love you forever." He swallowed hard. "Lita, will you make me the happiest man alive?" He swallowed again. "Will you marry me?"

Only thing Lita could do was to stand there in mute astonishment, as she gazed down at him. She opened her mouth to answer, but the words wouldn't come out. She was shocked speechless. She certainly hadn't expected this. Already knowing her answer, she glanced at his worried blue eyes as she tried to find her voice.

He was growing agitated by her silence, closing his eyes as he steeled himself against the answer. It seemed like hours, before he heard a movement from her, when in truth it was only a minute or so. He kept his eyes closed, when he felt her kneel in front of him. Lita smiled at him, even though he didn't see it, as she cupped his head with both of her hands and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. His lips parted slightly, his eyes fluttering open as she pulled back.

"Yes", Lita whispered, so quietly that had she not been almost nose to nose with him, he wouldn't have heard her.

"What?" He stammered, unable to keep the hope from his voice.

Lita sent him a dazzling smile, her hands still cupping his face. "Yes, I will marry you."

He grabbed her by the waist, crashing his lips onto hers as he pulled her in to his lap. Lita moaned against his mouth as he slipped his tongue in to her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. After a second they pulled back, both panting heavily, before Randy picked the ring from its box, a huge smile on his face as he slipped it in her finger.

He captured her lips for another searing kiss and they would have continued that way, had a deep squeal not interrupted them. Jeff was standing in the doorway, happy smile on his face as he clapped his hands. "Ooh, how sweet. When I left, the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife and you two were barely able to communicate with each other and then, just like that", he snapped his fingers "you're getting married! This is amazing!"

Randy and Lita quickly made it to their feet, the diva sending the blue haired man a surprised glance. "Jeff, I didn't hear you coming." She smoothed out her shirt, before throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you didn't, because you had your hands full of something", Jeff said, before adding with a mischievous smile, "or someone." He ignored the glare he received from the redhead. "And you wouldn't have heard me coming anyway, cuz I never left in the first place."

Lita glared at him, her hands flying to her hips. "So you were eavesdropping", she accused.

"No I wasn't", he disputed, "I was listening."

Lita raised a brow. "What's the difference?"

He rolled his eyes. "There's an enormous difference between eavesdropping and listening, my dear friend. If I had been _eavesdropping_, which I wasn't, I would have peered from behind this corner here and lurked you two from time and time again, but I didn't. Instead I only listened from _behind_ the corner. I let you have your privacy, don't worry. Although, I do have ears which led me to hear some things that would fit in the privacy category."

Lita rolled her eyes right back. "Yeah, that's a _huge_ difference, Jeff."

"Yeah it is", Jeff scoffed and went to continue, but a cough stopped him.

"I have something I'd like to show Lita", Randy Orton said, "So if you don't mind, I would like to take my beautiful bride for a ride, right now."

A wicked grin crossed Jeff's features then. "Yeah, what kind of a ride? Were you thinking on using a car or", he winked, "the bedroom?"

"Jeff!" Lita exclaimed.

Randy looked thoughtful, before a smile similar to Jeff's crossed his lips too. "Actually Jeff, that's not a bad idea at all. We can use the car later on."

"Randy!" Lita squealed, as he picked her up and went to carry her upstairs. "Put me down!"

Randy grinned. "Not a chance, sweetheart."

Jeff shook his head at the two as they disappeared up the stairs, before walking over to the couch and flopping down to it. He turned on the television and as he flipped through the channels, he thought about how funny life really was. He had never believed in destiny, but as he thought about the recent happenings in his redheaded friend's life, he could only wonder if there really was some greater power canalizing the lives of lower beings. Cause if there was a thing called soulmate, then Lita really had found hers.

And he was happy for her.

FIN.

---------------------

Please leave a review.


End file.
